


Time Passed Doesn’t Mean Time Gone

by Lowkeythrowaway



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tom, Kinda porn, M/M, Pretty Vanilla besides that, Top Tord, Weed, Ya definitely porn, accent kink, don’t be too harsh on me I’m high and horny, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeythrowaway/pseuds/Lowkeythrowaway
Summary: Two buds get a little too high.





	Time Passed Doesn’t Mean Time Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on dumbass mobile sorry for no indents

Tom lazily slumped himself against the wall once more as he pressed the glass of a pen in between his lip, slowly inhaling. The soft sting on his already sore throat was almost satisfying as his head fell against the wall. He let out a groan, smoke spilling out of his mouth. Stupid fucking house. With his right hand reached up to rub his head, his left transferring the pen to someone who was seated next to him.  
The soft sheets he sat on shifted as his partner in crime reached over, grabbing the small metal stick. It was silent for a moment, the small room feeling empty, in a full way. Tom didn’t pay much mind to it either way, both hands now slowly, yet roughly rubbing his head.  
Just then, a deep, accented chuckle filled his ears, bringing him back to reality. “You’re awfully clumsy today.” The voice remarked, making Toms dark eyes turn to the masculine figure.  
“Screw off,” He spoke, voice unable to hold angry tone or face, a smile pulling across his lips. He rolled his eyes.  
“Oh calm down Tommie, I’m just messin with ya,” The almost drowsy, yet still firm accent spoke once more, clearly joking. The voice was that of a male, Tord. Tord what? Fuck. Tom audibly scoffed, snapping himself back to the real world as Tord slid a hand onto his thigh.  
He didn’t mind, clearly, leaning himself over closer. He was a little spaced out, and he seemed to know it.  
“Missed doin this with you.” The British accented Male chimed.  
“Hm?”  
“Dumbass, I said I missed doin this with ya,” He returned, unable but to chuckle as he rested his head against his shoulder.  
“I see why, I’m awfully charming, aren’t I?” Tord returned, chuckling softly and shaking his head. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I missed it too, the old days were fun.” He spoke, reminiscing for a moment as everything fell silent.  
It was clear after a few moments of silence what they were thinking. Tom was looking at the ceiling with glazed eyes, blinking softly. When he felt a hand on his cheek, he was already closing his eyes. His head turned with the steady hand, his lips meeting Tord’s as he was immediately drawn into the kiss.  
The air was light, soft even, as the pen was transferred through lips. Everything was moving slowly, everything was steady. Warm. Tom barely even noticed his own hands sliding to the bottom of the slightly larger males skin tight shirt.  
It wasn’t but moments, Toms eyes drew open with a dazed blink. He glanced around the dark colored car, his eyes meeting with Tord’s as he spread his legs a little further out over his lap.  
“Hope your not too cramped.” The young males voice spoke with a barely heavier accent, a hand sliding down to his hips. “We’re lucky we even got out of the house.” A coo came in his ear, the sudden contact of lips on his neck making his eyes draw closed once more.  
His eyes barely opened as he pushed his hips against a large hand, letting out a barely audible hum of a moan. He couldn’t help but lean back against the dashboard, the soft glint in his lovers eyes as he caught them in his own. He always had this look of hunger that had Tom squeezing his eyes back closed with a soft groan.  
“Don’t get too loud. You’ll wake everyone.” A low, intoxicating voice replied, Toms eyes drawing open once more. They locked onto Tord, giving him a lidded stare as he grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer. He didn’t care enough to reply. The atmosphere of the room was enough to make everything too perfect to say the unnecessary.  
Tom followed along that internal rule the moment a felt a hand slipping into his boxers. His hands rested back against the bedsheets, supporting his weight as the hand wrapped around his length. However, he seemed to already forget about the noise warning the moment the hand slowly started to move. Toms head fell back, eyes pulling closed as he let out a soft, helpless moan.  
“Your so pretty,” A murmur came from Tord, the soft bottom of a thumb slowly sliding along his slit. Tom inhaled sharply, head resting against the dash as arched his back. He let out a soft, begging whine, drawing his tongue over his lip. He swallowed hard, immediately letting out a soft pant.  
“Shit,” Tom barely got out before lips were pressed against his own. It seemed to draw him out of his trance, his head less foggy as the hand around his length softly squeezed. He of course was left to moan into thin air, but the lips that parted only to meet his own cushioned it. It was unbelievable how weak he was to the grip, pre-cum smearing against the thumb that teased him.  
The man that spotted the hand of course noticed this. Tom was panting, red as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Please,” The desperate gasp of a beg came as a comfort in the warm air. The hands grip increased, gently squeezing as it gave a steady, gentle pull up. The action was met by a gasp and a shaky moan, nails clawing at the dash. The hand didn’t stop moving, slowly moving until Tom fully slumped down.  
After a moment, he let his eyes open once more, hand reaching forward. His hand cupped Tord’s face, pulling him down into a kiss.  
“We’ll have to start heading back soon,” Tord’s voice murmured against his lips.  
The hands only drew him closer. “It’s not over until we can’t move,” the voice returned in inaudible, excited breathes. The hands only proceeded to pull their hips further together, the temperature in the barely heated car raising.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m high as fuck and it makes sense in my head but honestly don’t trust the fact it will to you  
Basically he trippin that’s legit it  
Car is a time when they were around 17-18 and living with parents  
Bedroom is when they are about 23-24 and living at the shared house (Present technically)  
Give me feedback :)


End file.
